A l'école des fanboy
by Darkie59
Summary: Takaki ne supporte plus de vivre avec Chinen et Yamada en lutte permanente pour savoir qui de Ohno ou de Tegoshi est le meilleur senpai. Il a donc trouvé LA solution.
1. Takaki et la dernière solution

Grande première : voici une fic sur les bébés. Je l'écris surtout pour ma belle qui est devenue une grande fan des Hey say jump même si Aiba-chou reste le premier dans son petit cœur de groupie johnnysienne. ^^

J'ai pris le parti d'accentuer volontairement les facettes qui m'intéressaient des personnages et j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas réellement ainsi sinon je pleure pour le reste des groupes qui vont entrer en action ici.

Cette fic ne sera pas bien longue, tout au plus trois chapitres en plus de l'intro. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>« La vie au sein de ce groupe est devenue un vrai enfer c'est pour cela que moi, Takaki Yuya, j'ai décidé de mettre fin à tout cela. Vivre ce calvaire continuellement depuis 2007 n'est plus acceptable j'ai donc pris la résolution suivante : je vais commettre deux meurtres. J'agirai de la façon la plus sanglante possible et je jure de faire subir les pires tortures à ces parasites avant de les achever brutalement !<p>

Je compte ensuite envoyer leurs langues à Johnny sama et je me rendrai de moi-même à la police suite à mes actes. J'espère finir ma vie enfermé dans une petite cellule seul ! Je confirme être sain de corps et d'esprit alors que j'écris tout ceci et je mettrai mon projet en œuvre si la solution que je compte proposer maintenant ne fonctionne pas.

Moi, Takaki Yuya. »

Takaki venait enfin de terminer sa lettre de confession et il la ferma soigneusement avant de la ranger dans son casier. Il était conscient d'être arrivé à un extrême absolu mais finalement il s'en moquait. Il devait agir pour le bien de tous. Il allait se comporter en homme dés à présent et il ne reculerait plus. Il allait sauver ses compagnons et il savait déjà que à leurs yeux il resterait éternellement le sauveur que l'on doit vénérer. Ils viendraient tous régulièrement lui apporter des oranges et le réconforter. Peut être qu'ils supplieraient le juge pour que celui-ci comprenne son agissement. Il serait alors gracié et deviendrait un saint pour la nation non pour le Monde !

Il prit une profonde inspiration et il rejoignit la salle des supplices le pas lourd et les épaules voûtées. Il entendait déjà les cris se répercuter dans les couloirs alors qu'il avait encore au moins cent mètres à franchir avant d'arriver à destination. Qu'avait il fait dans ses vies antérieures pour mériter ça ?

Pourtant tout avait bien commencé pour lui. Il était plutôt beau (oui il est modeste alors il ne dira quand même pas qu'il se trouve carrément sexy!), il avait rapidement rejoint un groupe populaire, les J.J. Express. D'ailleurs le mec qui a inventé le nom de ce groupe il l'avait toujours détesté ! Ça veut dire quoi ça les johnny's junior express ? On dirait une publicité pour une marque de riz prêt en une minute... Mangez le riz JJ Express... Stop Takaki tu dois te concentrer !

Donc... Ensuite il s'était retrouvé major et il avait finalement réussi à grimper au sommet de l'agence ! Il faisait parti de l'élite et le paradis était à la portée de ses doigts... Cela fait longtemps qu'il a dégringolé du paradis à l'enfer sans passer par la case purgatoire...

Il s'immobilise et ferme les yeux un instant. Il a pris des cours de sophrologie dernièrement. Cela l'aide énormément et il bénira pour l'éternité sa prof... très jolie d'ailleurs. Il s'arme de tout son courage et il ouvre la porte.

- J'AI DEJA DIT QUE OHNO-SENPAI EST BEAUCOUP MIEUX QUE TEGOSHI-SENPAI !

- C'EST FAUX ! TEGOSHI-SENPAI A PLUS DE QUALITES !

- LESQUELLES ? VAS Y SI TU TE PENSES SI MALIN DONNE LES SI NOMBREUSES QUALITES DE TON CHER TEGOSHI-SENPAI !

- POURQUOI JE FERAI CA ? TU T'EN MOQUES DE TOUTE FACON !

- TU VOIS TU ABANDONNES ! OHNO-SENPAI EST BIEN MIEUX !

S'enfuir... Quitter à tout jamais cet endroit et ne pas se retourner. Tous les jours c'était la même comédie. Au début tout cela était bien amusant mais ce stade est bel et bien dépassé depuis des années. Fort de ce constat Takaki avait alors contacté la seule personne qui pouvait les aider... enfin si il s'occupait vraiment d'eux. Il pensait plutôt que Johnny-sama se préoccupait uniquement de ses bénéfices et d'asseoir sa domination sur l'industrie musicale japonaise...

Toujours est il que le président avait proposé une solution et que Yuya était décidé à la mettre en pratique dès maintenant. Il se motiva alors afin de se mêler de cette dispute redondante pour, l'espérait il, y mettre un point final.

- Chinen, Yamada écoutez moi un instant.

- Taka-chan ! Dis lui que Ohno-senpai est le meilleur des Johnny's !

- Yuuyan explique lui que c'est Tegoshi-senpai !

- TAISEZ VOUS OU JE VOUS ENCASTRE DANS LE MUR ! JE DONNERAI MEME VOS RESTES AUX PIGEONS ALORS QU'ILS ME TERRORISENT ! JE PREFERERAI M'ENFERMER UNE NUIT AVEC EUX QUE AVEC VOUS !

- … Mais...

- Je disais donc ! Chinen quelles sont les qualités de Ohno-senpai selon toi ?

- Eh ? Euh... Il est un excellent danseur et un très bon chanteur.

- Bien et toi Yamada quelles sont les qualités de Tegoshi-senpai ?

- Il est un chanteur exceptionnel et il est super mignon !

- Être mignon ce n'est pas un talent... _répliqua Chinen._

- AH OUAIS ET BIEN C'EST DEJA MIEUX QUE D'AVOIR LES JOUES DE HAMSTER DE OHNO-SENPAI !

- REPETE UN PEU CA !

- LA FERME ! J'ai parlé de notre problème à Johnny-himself.

- Ça signifie quoi himself ? Je pensai qu'il s'appelait Kitagawa moi le vieux.

- Hikaru ne te mêle pas de ça surtout si c'est pour dire un truc aussi stupide ! Donc voilà la conclusion de Johnny-sama. Toi Yamada tu vas pendant une semaine intégrer Tegomass. Tu suivras Tegoshi-senpai partout et tu apprendras à découvrir le vrai Yuya et non celui de tes fantasmes.

- UNE SEMAINE AVEC TEGOSHI-SENPAI !

- Et toi Chinen tu pars pendant une semaine avec Arashi. Suite à cela on verra si vous les aimez toujours autant. Nous ça nous donnera surtout sept jours de repos.

- On doit y aller quand ?

- Demain matin à huit heures vous devez vous rendre dans les loges respectives de nos senpais. Aucun retard ne sera toléré. Johnny-sama compte sur vous pour bien représenter les Hey say jump donc pas de bêtises.

Une semaine sans eux... une semaine à savourer et surtout une semaine pour prier afin que le plan fonctionne à merveille sinon il ne restera pour unique solution que le meurtre.


	2. Chinen Arashi: le début du plan

La fic risque finalement d'être un peu plus longue que prévu, un ou deux chapitres en plus. Désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine passée mais il y avait un événement trop important au Japon pour être loupé: la sortie du DVD des Kanjani 8. Du coup j'ai un peu passé mes jours de repos à le visionner. D'ailleurs le concert est génial et je regrette de ne pas avoir pu les voir au dôme... D'un côté c'était le même jour que Tegomass à Yokohama. Ne pouvant pas me dédoubler j'ai vu mon Massubidou.

J'ai décidé de faire de mon Junjun une diva tyrannique parce que cette image me plaisait bien... ^^

Bref... J'espère que la suite vous plaira. On commence par Chinen et le premier jour. ^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Jour un :<span>

C'est un Chinen complètement surexcité qui arriva ce matin là à l'agence. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit pensant sans cesse à la chance inespérée qu'il avait. Il allait pouvoir passer une semaine en compagnie de sont très cher Ohno-senpai.

Il comptait bien lui prouver sa fidélité sans limite. Il allait le suivre partout et il lui serait plus utile que n'importe qui. Il deviendrait son ombre et il anticiperait ses moindres désirs.

Le rêve inavoué de Chinen était simple : peut être que si il se montrait indispensable Ohno demanderait à Johnny-sama si il y avait une possibilité qu'il puisse intégrer Arashi comme sixième membre ou mieux, Riida rejoindrait les Hey say jump ! Il vivrait alors le plus grand moment de son existence. Ohno Satoshi serait le nouveau leader des jump et il pourrait leurs apprendre des millions de choses !

Pour en arriver là il allait devoir se montrer adorable et séduire l'ensemble de ses senpais mais il se sentait assez confiant pour y parvenir.

A six heures cinquante il était déjà devant la porte de la loge. Les membres de Arashi n'étaient bien entendu pas encore là puisqu'ils avaient rendez-vous à huit heures. Peu importait pour le Jump. Il attendrait tout simplement.

Le temps lui sembla passer à une lenteur infernale. Il vérifiait sa montre toutes les cinq secondes et enfin, vers sept heures trente le premier du groupe arriva.

Il ne put retenir une légère grimace. Être seul avec lui serait compliqué. Celui-ci passa d'ailleurs à ses côtés sans un regard et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers une autre salle.

Pas un bonjour, ça commence bien...

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas l'arrivée, pourtant bruyante de son second senpai. Quand on le tira par le bras dans la loge il se contenta de suivre le mouvement sans exercer la moindre résistance. Il reprit conscience de la situation quand on lui adressa la parole.

- Bienvenu Chinen-kun ! Pas trop impressionné ?

- Oh euh non... Bonjour Aiba-senpai.

- Johnny-sama nous a expliqué la situation alors j'espère qu'on pourra arranger les choses.

- Merci.

- Oh et assied toi ! De toute façon à ton âge même si tu restes debout tu ne grandiras plus.

Chinen obéit bien sagement et il s'installa dans un fauteuil qui lui semblait incroyablement confortable. Il aurait aimé avoir le même dans la loge des jump d'ailleurs.

- Chinen je serai toi je changerai de... Trop tard...

- Que fait le microbe sur MON fauteuil Philippe Starck ?

- Jun laisse il ne savait pas !

- Ben maintenant il va le savoir ! VIRE TON CUL DE LA ET VITE !

- Pardon Matsumoto-senpai !

- Sama ! Pour toi ça sera Matsumoto-sama.

- Bien Matsumoto... sama...

- Jun tu ne penses pas que tu abuses un peu ?

- Pas du tout ! Si tu ne les dresses pas tout de suite ils prennent de mauvaises habitudes ! Les juniors sont comme les chiots ! On doit enseigner rapidement qui est le maître ici sinon après ils vous pissent dessus.

- Je doute quand même que Chinen-kun veuille un jour te pisser dessus.

- C'est une image voyons Aibaka !

La rencontre avec la diva tyrannique venait donc d'avoir lieu et il avait déjà commis une erreur. Arriverait il à le séduire un jour ? La suite de son plan en dépendait pourtant. Il alla donc s'asseoir sur un canapé nettement moins confortable que le dernier.

Il observa discrètement ses deux senpais. Aiba semblait s'amuser à dessiner des animaux dans un petit carnet et Jun avait fermé les yeux profitant sans doute des dernières minutes de calme qu'il lui restait.

Sho déboulât dans la pièce deux minutes après les bras chargés de journaux divers. Bien entendu, étant journaliste pour News Zéro, il devait s'informer continuellement de l'actualité mondiale. Il se plongea immédiatement dans sa lecture soulignant parfois un passage dans un article.

Chinen se leva redoutant cette nouvelle rencontre et se présenta.

- Sakurai-senpai je suis...

- Chinen Yuri des Hey say jump fan de Riida. Tu passeras quelques jours avec nous je sais. Bienvenu.

- Merci Sakurai-senpai.

Sho n'avait même pas levé les yeux de ses périodiques. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

- Abordons tout de suite les choses sérieuses Chinen-kun.

- Eh ?

- Tu vas dans quelle université ? Yabu-kun va à Waseda si je ne me trompe pas. Ce n'est pas un mauvais choix si tu veux mon avis même si cela ne vaut pas Keio. Et toi tu t'inscris où ?

- C'est que... je ne pense pas continuer mes études.

- Pardon ?

- L'université ne m'intéresse pas alors je vais arrêter là et me consacrer à mon groupe.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Il faut faire des études ! Tu comptes faire comment si ta carrière prend fin !

- Mais Ohno-senpai n'a pas été à l'université et il est le leader d'un groupe incroyable !

- Si Ohno se jette d'un pont tu feras pareil ? Les fanboy sont vraiment pitoyables !

- Sho-chou tu vas trop loin ! Je suis certain qu'il s'en sortira parfaitement dans la vie et il a tout le temps de reprendre ses études ensuite si il le désire.

- Mais Aiba-chéri...

- Non non ! Excuse toi et c'est tout sinon ce soir tu dormiras sur le canapé !

C'est avec un regard noir que Sho accepta de présenter de vagues excuses mais Chinen comprit rapidement que ce problème n'était pas résolu. Sakurai-senpai reviendrait certainement à la charge. Toutefois si Yuri avait bien cerné la situation Sho et Aiba... vivaient ensemble ? Comme un couple ? Bon pas besoin de s'occuper de ça pour le moment.

- Il va être l'heure et il en manque toujours deux. C'est au tour de qui de téléphoner à Nino cette fois ? Je l'ai fait hier et Aiba avant-hier donc... Jun bonne chance.

- J'en ai marre ! Tous les jours c'est la même chose. Il est grand temps que ce cinéma prenne fin ! Le mioche amène toi !

- Moi ? _Répondit Chinen._

- A ton avis ? Tu vois un autre gosse dans cette loge ? Enfin si on ne prend pas en compte l'âge mental de notre Aiba. Donc bouge toi vite !

- J'arrive.

- Bien, prends ce téléphone, va dans le répertoire et sélectionne le numéro de Nino. Quand il aura décroché tu lui diras exactement ces mots « Lâche ta console immédiatement et ramène ton cul à l'agence dans les dix minutes. » Une fois cela fait tu raccroches.

- Mais...

- On ne répond pas à son aîné ! Tu te tais et tu t'exécutes !

- …

- Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse !

- Matsumoto-sama m'a demandé de ne pas répondre.

- JE VAIS TE...

- Laisse Junjun tu as perdu. Sho je veux un câlin !

Chinen appela donc son senpai qui n'articula même pas une syllabe afin de confirmer qu'il avait bien compris. Toutefois, moins de cinq minutes après il faisait son apparition.

Il ne manquait qu'une personne, le plus important, Ohno-senpai.

- Au fait en arrivant j'ai vu Riida dans le hall.

- Qu'est ce qu'il faisait encore Nino ?

- Il était en mode bug devant la porte de l'ascenseur. Je pense qu'il a encore oublié ce qu'il venait faire à l'agence.

- Le gosse va le chercher et amène le ici sans encombre.

- J'Y VAIS !

Ohno était là ! Il allait enfin pouvoir lui parler ! Il se précipita dans le couloir et dévala les escaliers.

Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée bousculant un pauvre stagiaire qui se trouvait là et tout en criant ses excuses il repéra son modèle ! Celui-ci se tenait devant l'élévateur, le doigt levé mais ne sachant visiblement pas sur quel bouton appuyé. Le matin ne lui allait pas.

« Ohno-senpai ! Je suis Chinen des Hey say jump ! Je suis votre fan numéro un ! Laissez moi vous amener à votre loge ! C'est un véritable honneur de pouvoir vous rendre service ! »

Ohno tourna vers lui un visage impassible et se contenta d'un vague signe de tête. Chinen venait enfin de rencontrer son idole.

La suite de la journée se révéla être relativement peu intéressante il devait bien le reconnaître. Il se retrouva nommé serviteur ou plutôt esclave officiel de Matsumoto... sama. Il dût lui apporter son bentô, rafraîchir son eau qui était trop chaude, l'aider à porter ses affaires... Une vraie plaie cet homme ! Comme Nishikido-san pouvait il l'admirer !

Sakurai-senpai avait apparemment pris la décision de l'ignorer, Aiba-senpai aussi même si il ignorait la raison de ce brusque changement d'attitude...

On en était déjà à trois senpais sur cinq qui ne semblaient pas l'apprécier... Son plan commençait mal...

Bon il y avait pire. Ohno-senpai ne parlait pratiquement jamais et si au premier abord il avait pensé que le matin ne lui réussissait pas il avait ensuite constaté que le midi non plus et que l'après-midi ce n'était pas mieux. Riida semblait évoluer dans un monde différent des autres et le seul qui arrivait à lui soutirer un sourire c'était ce *** de Ninomiya-senpai !

Bilan de la journée : vivement demain ! Surtout que le mardi était le jour de repos de Arashi ! Ohno-senpai avait proposé à tout le monde de passer la journée en mer ! Si Chinen avait eu l'occasion de crier son bonheur il l'aurait fait pendant des heures.


	3. Yamada Tegomasu: caprice d'enfant

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas voici enfin le chapitre trois. Désolée de ne pas avoir publié avant mais cette semaine était très particulière au Japon puisque les sakura étaient en fleur ! J'ai donc profité de mes jours de repos pour prendre des tonnes de photos et pour faire le hanami comme il se doit à Sumida en face de la sky tree. Cela restera des souvenirs inoubliables. Tout cela pour dire que du coup écrire était un peu le cadet de mes soucis.^^

J'ai pris la décision de rendre mon Tegoshi juste... disons juste comme je le voulais et parfois cela fait du bien.^^

Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. Les critiques servent aussi à évoluer. ^^

* * *

><p><span>Jour un:<span>

Dans quelques instants je vais enfin le rencontrer. Je l'admire plus que de raison. Il est la grâce incarnée. Le moindre de ses gestes affole mon cœur et j'arrête de respirer quand sa voix s'élève si claire et si pure.

Je rêve de l'égaler, de lui ressembler ne serait ce qu'un peu. Je rêve de plus en réalité mais cela je ne l'ai jamais avoué. Je désire frôler ses lèvres du bout de mes doigts. Et voilà la simple évocation de ce désir m'affole. Je dois me calmer ou, quand il arrivera, en retard bien entendu, je ne serai pas capable de me maîtriser et plus tard je risque de le regretter.

La porte de la loge se dresse devant moi tel un mur infranchissable... Ok stop Yamada ! Je commence à craindre complètement ! C'est juste une foutue porte alors pourquoi est ce que je suis planté devant depuis maintenant vingt minutes ? Allez sois un homme et agis !

Je me lance à trois : un, deux...

« Yo Yamada-kun ! Ça va ? Tu viens d'arriver ? »

Ok donc avoir l'air naturel.

- Bonjour Masuda-san. Oui j'arrive tout juste là.

- Bon alors on ferait mieux d'entrer. Le couloir pour parler ce n'est pas l'idéal. Tu verras la loge est un peu … particulière...

- Comment ? Oh my Tegoshi !

- Je t'avais prévenu au moins. C'est Tego qui a décoré et comme d'habitude je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.

La loge était pour le moins spéciale. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir été aménagée par un être ayant deux personnalités. Les têtes de mort ornaient le moindre mur alors que des jouets traînaient au sol. Le mélange était détonnant voire troublant. Tegoshi finalement.

- Dis Yamada-kun qu'est ce que tu peux trouver de positif à ce tyran en peluche ?

- Tegoshi-san est le meilleur des Johnny's et c'est tout ! Masuda-san doit juste être jaloux de lui !

- On verra si tu tiens le même discours dans quelques jours. Laisse le temps au monstre de te révéler sa vraie nature. Enfin moi cette affaire m'arrange. Si tu es là il a une nouvelle proie et je pourrai souffler un peu. Je ne demande pas mieux tu peux me croire.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer et je te laisse la surprise Yamada-kun. Il ne devrait plus tarder à apparaître maintenant.

Masuda avait à peine terminé sa phrase que le porte s'ouvrait.

« Yamada-kunnnnnn ! CALIN ! »

Sans même pouvoir comprendre complètement la situation Yamada se sentit basculer en arrière sous la force de l'impact avec l'humain non identifié. C'est seulement une fois allongé au sol qu'il réalisa qu'il tenait désormais entre ses bras son senpai. Parfois vos rêves les plus fous peuvent donc se réaliser. Il en profite pour resserrer sa prise sur ce petit corps chaud et respira son parfum. L'odeur de la flagrance se mêlait à celle du shampoing de Tegoshi donnant à l'ensemble de légères notes sucrées.

C'est avec une grande tristesse qu'il accepta de le libérer de son emprise et qu'il le vit se redresser.

Les yeux pétillants de malice, un léger sourire ornant son beau visage enfantin Tego le fixait tranquillement faisant réagir immédiatement le plus jeune.

- Yamada-kun ! Tu vas être à mes côtés pendant toute la semaine. Profite parce que je n'offre pas ce genre de possibilité à tout le monde.

- Sois honnête Tego ! Avoue surtout que tout le monde te fuit au bout de deux jours.

- MASU ! Je ne te permet pas ! Regarde toi tu es toujours là.

- Oui mais si tu veux mon avis je dois surtout être maso sinon j'aurai carrément quitté l'agence !

- Mais... mais... mais...

- Et pas besoin de faire semblant de pleurer pour m'attendrir. Cela ne fonctionne plus avec moi depuis des années.

- ALORS JE TE BOUDE !

- Cool ! Cinq minutes sans entendre tes jérémiades.

Yamada regardait éberlué la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Tegoshi, son cher senpai, venait de s'asseoir à même le sol, la mine boudeuse et une larme dévalant sa joue pendant que Masuda-san commençait à feuilleter un magazine de mode. Comment pouvait on rendre triste cet homme si parfait ? Il devait agir dans les plus brefs délais.

Il s'approcha lentement du membre de Tegomasu et il posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule.

- Tegoshi-san ça va ?

- Mnon...

- Je suis certain que Masuda-san ne voulait pas être méchant.

- Si ! Il est toujours méchant avec moi. Il ne m'aime pas !

- Bien sûr qu'il vous aime !

- Et toi Yamada-kun tu m'aimes ?

- Euh c'est que...

- J'en étais certain ! Personne ne m'aime !

- Si je vous adore Tegoshi-senpai !

- Vrai ?

- Vrai !

- Alors tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Bien entendu !

- Tu pourrais aller à la cafétéria me chercher un jus d'orange ?

- J'y vais tout de suite !

- Oh et un jus d'orange pressé surtout. Je n'aime pas ceux en bouteille.

- D'accord !

- Oh si tu pouvais le presser toi-même d'ailleurs ! Je n'ai pas confiance au personnel du réfectoire.

- Très bien.

- Oh et tu presses trois oranges et une moitié de pamplemousse et ajoute une paille... rose !

- Oui !

- Non ! Bleue la paille !

Le hey say jump courrait le plus rapidement possible dans les couloirs. Il voulait rendre le sourire à son idole et le plus tôt serait le mieux !

Il prépara la boisson et retourna à la loge en moins de cinq minutes. C'est essoufflé qu'il tendit le verre à Tegoshi.

- Mais ! La paille !

- Désolé mais il ne restait que des pailles vertes.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Je suis profondément désolé.

- Alors donne ce jus d'orange à Massu. Moi je n'en veux plus du tout !

- TEGOSHI TES CAPRICES CA SUFFIT ! Je te signale qu'il a tout fait pour répondre à tes désirs égoïstes alors tu pourrais être un peu reconnaissant ! Si la couleur de la paille ne te convient pas alors tu la retires et c'est tout ! Qu'elle soit bleue, rose ou verte ne change pas le goût de ta boisson il me semble !

- Non Masuda-san je suis responsable.

- Yamada-kun ne l'encourage pas plus dans sa bêtise ! Il doit arrêter de prendre tout le monde pour ses domestiques. Et maintenant le sujet est clôt ! Allons travailler !

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la salle de répétition. Takahisa ouvrait la marche et il semblait fulminer de rage à l'encontre de son acolyte qui marchait à sa suite, la tête baissée, tenant son jus d'orange qu'il buvait par petites gorgées.

Le cadet ne l'aurait bien entendu jamais avoué de vive voix mais, à l'instant, Masuda-san l'avait vivement impressionné.

Yamada décida de passer cette journée à rattraper sa bévue de la matinée. Il épongea le front couvert de sueur de son senpai chéri, il lui massa les pieds quand celui se plaignit d'une douleur aigue suite à son entraînement de danse. Il courut au konbini pour lui acheter une glace chocolat pistache que Tegoshi décida finalement de ne pas entamer car il devait faire attention à sa ligne.

Toute la journée il s'occupa de Tegoshi et quand il poussa enfin la porte de son appartement, il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormit assit dans le couloir pendant qu'il essayait vainement de retirer ses chaussures.


	4. Chinen Arashi: à la pêche!

Voici le chapitre suivant!

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>A peine sa première journée terminée, Chinen s'était empressé d'envoyer un mail aux autres membres du groupe. Il voulait prouver à tous que son Ohno senpai bien que finalement un peu étrange, était le meilleur de tous les senpais du monde ! Yamada allait bientôt comprendre sa défaite et il savourerait ce moment avec délectation !<p>

Ohno-senpai venait d'ailleurs de lui donner une preuve absolue de sa suprématie ! Tout le monde n'invitait pas son kôhai à une partie de pêche en mer ! Grâce à lui il allait vivre sa première expérience sur un bateau et cela il était certain qu'il ne l'oublierai jamais !

La veille, avant d'aller se coucher, il avait préparé avec un grand soin son bentô et celui qu'il comptait offrir à son idole. Il allait certainement être impressionné par son talent culinaire ! De cette manière il marquerait facilement des points dans son cœur ! Cela lui avait pris une bonne heure pour terminer le repas qu'il avait prévu et il était plutôt fier du résultat.

Prévoyant bien entendu les caprices de sa grande majesté divine Matsumoto-sama... Bref.. Il lui avait rapidement fait trois onigiri thon mayonnaise et ça suffirait !

Chinen était peut être gentil mais comme tout le monde il avait ses limites ! D'accord Matsujun était son senpai et en tant que tel il lui devait du respect mais pas au point de devenir son chien ! D'après ce qu'il savait c'est bien son aîné qui avait joué Mômô pas lui !

Tout était donc prévu et il devait juste attendre que Aiba-senpai vienne le chercher devant chez lui à cinq heures du matin... Cinq heures c'est tôt surtout si on considère qu'il n'avait pas vraiment dormi depuis plusieurs jours... Pas grave ! Après tout il allait pouvoir admirer Ohno Satoshi sur un bateau !

Le réveil l'avait tiré péniblement de son profond sommeil à quatre heures trente et il s'extirpa avec peine de ses draps bien chauds... Être fan c'est dur pour la santé. Il faut une volonté de fer et une force physique parfaite. Comment font les filles qui se pressent aux concerts des Johnny's pour tenir le rythme ?

Chinen n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce problème mais, assis devant son café fumant, ses pensées se mirent à divaguer... Si il avait été un fan normal une semaine avant le jour fatidique d'une représentation il serait passé en mode pile électrique. Il serait fébrile et n'arriverait plus à se concentrer. Le même sujet de discussion repasserait en boucle et il compterait les minutes qui le séparent enfin de ce moment tant attendu !

La veille du concert il ne dormirait pas. Il sautillerait comme un crétin dans la rue ou dans sa maison en chantant les chansons de son groupe préféré et il fixerait le poster de son idole un sourire niais scotché sur son visage.

Ses amis non fans auraient déjà fait une overdose de Arashi et refuseraient de le voir pendant quelques temps mais il s'en moquerait vertigineusement parce qu'ils allaient les voir sur scène !

Bien entendu le sommeil ne viendrait pas et il écouterait toutes les chansons depuis les débuts de ses chéris et enfin l'heure arriverait ! Il se préparerait en vitesse pour être devant la salle bien avant l'heure prévue ! Une centaine de fans seraient déjà là attendant l'ouverture des boutiques de goodies et il poireauterait pendant des heures juste pour pouvoir acheter un uchiwa, un sac, un truc lumineux tout pourri et j'en passe !

Il éclaterait son budget prévu tout en kyattant de bonheur et pire il regretterait de ne pas avoir la possibilité d'acheter encore plus de trucs !

La représentation débuterait et il vivrait trois heures de folie pure et puis... le pire... Toute cette attente, toute cette joie prendrait fin avec la dernière note de la dernière chanson et les larmes succéderaient aux éclats de rire...

Être un fan normal c'est horrible ! Chinen refusait de perdre sa place dans l'agence pour cette raison ! Peu importe la renommée de son groupe il voulait être un Johnny's et caresser ainsi son rêve du bout des doigts... ça serait bien d'ailleurs de pouvoir caresser Ohno senpai du bout des doigts...

« STOP ! On pense à autre chose et on finit de se préparer en quatrième vitesse Yuri ou alors tu vas être en RETARD ! NONNNNNNNNN IL EST CINQ HEURES ! »

Chinen traversa son appartement en courant se prenant au passage le coin de la table basse dans le mollet. En hurlant de douleur il arriva dans sa chambre et jeta au sol son pyjama. Il enfila son boxer, son jean et son pull. Une fois de retour dans la cuisine il constata qu'il avait oublié ses chaussettes !

Il fit donc demi-tour se reprit le coin de la table mais cette fois dans l'autre mollet et il récupéra sa paire de chaussettes qui traînait sur une chaise et qui semblait le narguer.

Il lassa ses chaussures et hurla de frustration en arrivant dans le hall du rez-de-chaussée. Ses bentôs préparés avec amour ! Il regrimpa tous les étages avalant les marches quatre à quatre et une fois ceux-ci récupérés il atteignit finalement le trottoir !

Aiba-senpai l'attendait tranquillement dans sa voiture détendu et souriant.

- Alors Chinen-kun on fait attendre ses senpais maintenant ? Tu as de la chance que Jun ne soit pas venu te chercher parce que avec lui tu aurais pu courir après la voiture.

- Je suis extrêmement désolé ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai commencé à divaguer sur des choses stupides et j'ai oublié l'heure !

- Fais attention la maladie de Riida est en train de te contaminer.

- Cela serait un grand honneur de partager la même maladie que Ohno-senpai !

- … Chinen-kun, parfois tu fais peur...

- C'est un grand honneur de vous faire peur... ENFIN NON CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS VOUS DIRE !

- Oui bon monte et arrête de crier aussi fort. Je pense que tes voisins aimeraient finir la nuit de façon sereine.

Pendant que Yuri grimpait dans la voiture de son aîné, son pauvre café intact mais désormais froid, trônait toujours sur la table de la cuisine.

Ils arrivèrent après tout le monde sur le quai et c'est un Jun passablement énervé qui vint les accueillir.

- On avait dit cinq heures quarante cinq ! Pas six heures je vous signale ! Vous avez une bonne excuse j'espère !

- Le petit a eut des problèmes ce matin.

- CHINEN ! A TON AGE TU DOIS POUVOIR TENIR DURANT UN TRAJET DE VINGT MINUTES SANS AVOIR BESOIN DE T'ARRETER A TOUTES LES STATIONS D'AUTOROUTE !

- … Jun il n'a pas eu un soucis de vessie ! Il a juste oublié l'heure.

- C'est encore pire ! Le mioche tes excuses elles arrivent quand ?

- Je m'excuse senpais ! Cela ne se reproduira plus jamais je vous le jure ! Je me ferai pardonner en me montrant efficace sur le bateau.

- Commence déjà par transporter toutes nos affaires sur la coquille de noix qui sert de navire à Satoshi alors le microbe !

- Oui Matsumoto-sama !

La journée s'annonçait... compliquée mais, motivé comme jamais le Jump obéit aux ordres qu'on lui donna et le navire quitta le port assez rapidement.

Il profita de ce moment de calme pour observer les membres de Arashi. Ohno se tenait fièrement devant la barre de son trois mâts... enfin de son petit bateau de pêche... Il était magnifique et paraissait si concentré. Un vrai homme de l'océan !

Matsumoto-sama avait fermé les yeux et laissait le vent léger glisser sur son visage avec bonheur.

Sakurai-san lisait un livre d'économie au titre incompréhensible car anglais. Il prenait des notes et commentait certains passages. Il n'avait pas l'air d'accord à cent pour cent avec la théorie de l'économiste.

Aiba-senpai admirait un truc... Un sourire béat éclairait son visage. Il semblait jouer avec les reflets du soleil sur la mer. Son côté innocent ressortait à ce moment-là et il était divin. Peut être que Sho s'aperçut de l'effet qu'avait son amant car il vrilla alors son kôhai d'un regard noir capable de vous glacer le sang.

Chinen détourna rapidement les yeux et il se trouva en face d'un spectacle pathétique. Ninomiya portait un gilet de sauvetage jaune et il s'était allongé au fond du bateau. Son visage était pâle et de la sueur coulait le long de son front. Il semblait malade et pourtant personne ne s'occupait de lui.

- Le bébé !

- Oui Matsumoto-sama ?

- Trouve un truc pour relever les jambes de Nino au lieu de te contenter de le regarder ! Éponge lui le front aussi.

- Bien Matsumoto-sama.

- Et ne t'inquiète pas, cela va vite lui passer. Il a juste un peu de mal au début. D'habitude je m'en occupe mais cette fois ça sera ta tâche alors fais le bien !

Chinen se figea. Matsujun pouvait se montrer gentil et attentif avec quelqu'un ? Cela pouvait donc arriver ? Peut être qu'il allait devoir réviser son jugement à son encontre.

Il s'efforça de prendre soin du mieux possible de son senpai qui s'était mis à trembler et, comme Jun lui avait dit, environ dix minutes après il commença à se sentir mieux.

Il s'arrêtèrent en pleine mer au bout d'une heure et tout le monde installa son matériel. L'ambiance était légère et ils se moquèrent tous de leur kôhai quand celui ci attrapa une sardine alors que eux pêchaient de magnifiques daurades.

A midi le cadet se dépêcha de sortir ses bentôs. Il allait les donner à Ohno quand un petit malin l'intercepta avant.

- Chinen nous a préparé à manger !

- Mais Ninomiya-senpai !

- Les gars à table !

Les membres de Arashi se précipitèrent avec gourmandise sur les boîtes et les vidèrent en un clin d'œil. Tous les espoirs de Yuri furent piétinés à cet instant mais, en recevant tous les remerciements de ses sempais, il oublia bien vite sa déception. Peut être avait il un peu avancé dans ses objectifs !

Il se contenta donc d'avaler les onigiri et oublia son désir de jeter Nino par dessus bord.

La pêche reprit ses droits vers quatorze heures et cessa vers seize heures par manque d'appât. Apparemment Ohno-senpai n'en avait pas prévu assez pour six. Jun eut alors une idée lumineuse.

- Microbe ! Tu veux te faire pardonner pour ce matin non ?

- Bien entendu Matsumoto-sama !

- On a besoin d'un appât comme tu le sais !

- Oui Matsumoto-sama !

- J'ai trouvé un moyen pour pêcher du requin.

A ce mot, Riida qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche de la journée se redressa le regard fiévreux.

- UN REQUIN ? Tu sais comment faire pour avoir un requin Jun ?

- Et oui Satoshi ! Mais cela va dépendre du petit !

- Il va le faire ! De toute façon si il ne le fait pas je ne veux plus le voir !

- OHNO SENPAI TOUT MAIS PAS CA ! JE VAIS VOUS OBEIR !

- Bien alors le microbe, coupe toi au bras et ensuite on va t'accrocher au bout de la canne la plus solide de Riida !

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui ! Tu vas devenir notre appât à requin ! Ça sera douloureux pour toi mais imagine la joie de ton Ohno chéri !

- … Pas question !

- LE MIOCHE C'EST UN ORDRE !

- Mais si je fais ça je vais mourir !

- Et alors ? Tu vas me permettre d'avoir un requin je te signale ! Si tu es vraiment mon fan fais le !

- Ohno-senpai...

- Jun, aide moi à l'attraper et ensuite on le fout à la mer !

- NOOOOOOOOON !

Ohno-senpai s'était transformé en un instant en monstre sanguinaire. Accompagné de Matsumoto il courait sur le navire afin de coincer le plus jeune. Terrifié celui-ci tentait vainement de s'échapper. Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Il ne voulait pas terminer dans le ventre d'un prédateur même pour le leader de Arashi !

Il venait d'être acculé dans un coin et il voyait sa vie défiler quand soudainement une voix s'éleva.

- Jun, Ohno, arrêtez ça !

- Nino pourquoi est ce que tu veux le protéger ? Il ne compte même pas suivre des études supérieures je te signale ! Là il serait utile !

- Non mais Sho stoppe ton délire là ! Peu importe son parcours scolaire on ne va pas le laisser se faire bouffer par un animal pour satisfaire les envies de Satoshi !

- Moi je suis d'accord avec Sho-chéri... Et puis hier on m'a dit plusieurs fois que Chinen était plus mignon que moi... Si il n'est plus là je suis tranquille.

- Aiba ! Mais vous êtes dingues je vous jure ! Foutez lui la paix !

- Tu n'es pas amusant Nino...

Chinen profita de cette diversion pour se sauver et il se cacha derrière son seul protecteur. C'est en riant que les autres rangèrent les cannes et que Riida rentra au port.

Terrifié Yuri sauta du bateau à peine celui-ci à quai et il partit en courant sans même se retourner.

- Je pense qu'on est débarrassé du mioche désormais. Je vais téléphoner à Takaki pour lui dire que nous avons réussi notre mission.

- C'est bête parce que j'aimai bien l'idée d'avoir un fan moi...

- Riida... Tu m'as moi et je t'aime plus que lui tu peux en être certain.

- Je sais Nino mais bon...

- C'est pas tout ça mais ça vous tente un restaurant de sushi maintenant ? Juste tous les cinq sans bébé à gérer ?

- OUAISSSSSSSSSSS !

Contents d'eux les membres de Arashi finirent la journée en s'amusant sans plus se préoccuper d'un Chinen paniqué parcourant le chemin jusque chez lui en courant.

« Plus jamais ! Plus jamais ! Plus jamais ! »


	5. Yamada Tegomasu: pourquoi dormir?

Et voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Youhouuuuuu... ^^ Bonne lecture à vous et encore merci pour vos commentaires qui réussisent à me motiver. Je ne sais pas si l'histoire va encore continuer longtemps, sans doute trois chapitres tout au plus. On verra si l'inspiration arrive.

* * *

><p><span>Jour deux :<span>

Que dire de la nuit de Yamada ? Plusieurs adjectifs pouvaient la décrire finalement. Sa nuit avait donc été agitée, sportive, courte, fatigante et inoubliable.

A peinte rentré chez lui il s'était donc endormi comme une masse assis dans son couloir pendant qu'il tentait vainement d'ôter ses chaussures. Son senpai préféré avait réussi à le priver complètement de toute son énergie. Il n'avait même plus eu la force nécessaire pour se relever et atteindre son lit.

Une heure et demie après le début de son voyage vers le joli pays des songes un bruit strident le fit sursauter.

Il essayait vainement de soulever ses paupières mais il renonça rapidement. Le sommeil était le plus fort.

A peine avait il de nouveau sombré que ce bruit se reproduisit suivi de coups violents sur... sa porte. C'est ça, quelqu'un se tenait devant chez lui et vu la force que mettait la personne pour tambouriner sur la cloison cela devait être urgent.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain le jump se redressa et parcourut la distance faramineuse de deux mètres qui le séparait de la poignée. Pour effectuer ce simple geste il mit environ cinq minutes. Cinq minutes pendant lesquelles son « invité » ne lâcha pas le bouton de la sonnette.

Il avait à peine déverrouillé sa porte que l'intrus s'introduisait déjà chez lui. Un tourbillon blond s'engouffra dans le couloir, jeta son manteau au sol et enleva ses chaussures qu'il ne prit pas la peine de ranger davantage.

Baignant dans une totale incompréhension , Yamada regarda ce spectacle sans vraiment le comprendre. Son cerveau semblait toujours être en sommeil.

Il referma la porte de manière totalement mécanique, ramassa la veste et l'accrocha dans la penderie. Il rangea les chaussures du sans-gêne qui paraissait être en pleine visite de son appartement. Il en profita finalement pour ôter les siennes. Voilà une bonne chose de faites.

Il atteignit donc, encore comateux, son salon et il observa le manège de cet être non identifié. Celui-ci admirait les photos de famille que le bébé avait accroché avec amour. Il s'arrêta ensuite devant un cliché du groupe encore composé de dix membres à l'époque. Semblant enfin s'apercevoir de la présence de son hôte dans la pièce il se tourna vers lui un sourire aux lèvres.

« Yama-kun ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir ! Cela fait longtemps ! »

Le cadet porta son regard sur sa montre et réagit enfin.

- On s'est quitté il y a moins de trois heures Tegoshi-san.

- Justement ! Cela fait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de temps ! Trois heures c'est cent quatre-vingt minutes, c'est à dire dix milles huit cents secondes ! C'est trop triste tu ne trouves pas? On aurait pu faire des tonnes de choses ensemble pendant ce temps !

- Oui mais c'est la nuit...

- Et alors ? On peut dormir un autre jour ! On aura même toute notre nuit pour se reposer ! Ça serait dommage de gâcher sa vie de cette façon.

- Si on ne dort pas on va surtout mourir ! Je ne veux pas que cela arrive maintenant ! Je suis trop jeune.

- N'importe quoi ! Nous les Johnny's sommes programmés depuis notre naissance pour être invincible ! On peut tout endurer sans une plainte ! Même après un concert de trois heures on peut encore faire un match de football de une heure trente !

- Après un concert moi je prends une douche et je ferme les yeux pour au moins huit heures ! Je suis un être humain pas un robot !

- Tu dois t'endurcir ! A ton âge j'étais encore plus énergique que maintenant !

- Oh my Tegoshi... C'est possible ça ?

- Bien entendu ! Bon et maintenant j'ai faim !

- Super... Moi je vais rejoindre mon lit...

- Yamada-kun ! FAIS MOI A MANGER !

- Pardon ?

- S'il te plaît Yama-chan ! Mon ventre me fait tout mal...

Tegoshi lui faisait une petite moue adorable. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et il le fixait avec ses grands yeux humides. Tombant sous le charme de cet homme si innocent Yamada se résigna et il abandonna l'idée de se glisser rapidement sous ses draps frais.

En traînant les pieds il franchit le seuil de sa cuisine avec son senpai sur les talons. Il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit des œufs. Une omelette devrait faire l'affaire.

Il prépara le dîner et le servit dans une belle assiette qu'il posa devant le petit ange qui semblait désormais très heureux.

Il s'assit en face de lui et s'étonna quand son hôte n'entama pas son repas.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Moui...

- Et de quoi s'agit il ?

- Tu as du ketchup ?

Quel soucis insurmontable ! Yamada-kun quitta donc son siège et récupéra le condiment.

- Voilà ça va mieux ?

- Mnon...

- Quoi encore ?

- Pas besoin d'être méchant ! Tu as de la mayonnaise ?

Le jump lui tendit le tube et, affolé, il constata que l'omelette n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Et maintenant c'est quoi ? »

On pouvait se montrer patient mais on a tous nos limites. Le plus jeune était fatigué et les caprices de son aînés commençaient à l'exaspérer.

- Massu...

- Quoi Masuda-san ?

- Quand il me fait l'omelette, il fait un cœur en ketchup dessus et un petit soleil en mayonnaise... Tu veux bien le faire ?

- S'armant de tout son courage le propriétaire des lieux se saisit des deux mixtures et s'exécuta sous l'œil attentif de son invité.

- Voilà c'est fait !

- Moui... Massu il est bien plus doué en réalité mais ça fera l'affaire quand même.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Pas de merci ?

- Si tu veux. Merci d'avoir cuisiné une omelette toute froide et d'avoir dessiné un truc bizarre.

- Quelle gratitude ! En plus critiquer mes talents artistiques quand on est aussi doué... Et puis si Masuda-san est meilleur que moi Tegoshi-san aurait dû aller le voir !

- J'ai été chez lui mais il ne m'a pas ouvert !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Bon maintenant je vais me coucher !

Sans attendre la réponse de son idole il regagna sa chambre et s'effondra avec bonheur sur son matelas.

Quand son réveil sonna à six heures il se sentait vaseux et surtout il remarqua qu'il était dangereusement proche du rebord du lit. Il voulut se réinstaller confortablement mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un...

Pris de frayeur il sauta hors de ses draps et découvrit avec stupéfaction Tego profondément endormi.

Il vérifia fébrilement qu'ils étaient tous les deux habillés et, rassurés, il partit dans la salle de bain.

De toute évidence son senpai avait décidé de passer la nuit ici plutôt que de prendre la peine de rentrer chez lui.

Sa douche eut le bénéfice de lui remettre les idées en place et de le revigorer. Il s'habilla donc en vitesse et après avoir secoué le squatteur il prépara deux petits-déjeuners. Il n'oublia pas de presser un bon jus d'orange : trois oranges, un demi pamplemousse et une paille... bleue !

Il dressa la table et il accueillit avec le sourire le soleil de sa vie de fan aux yeux encore bouffi de sommeil.

Après un vague merci celui-ci se restaura et ils partirent à l'agence. Takahisa les attendait déjà il ne parut pas surpris le moins du monde de les voir arriver ensemble.

- Il est donc venu chez toi après que j'ai refusé de lui ouvrir.

- Exact.

- Et je parie qu'il a demandé à manger.

- Oui.

- Sérieux il fait tous les soirs le même cinéma ! Je suis certain que sa cuisine n'a jamais servi ! Et ensuite il a dormi dans ton lit.

- Voilà.

- Il ne changera jamais je vous jure ! TEGOSHI ARRETE D'EMBETER NOTRE KOHAI !

- C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'as pas voulu que je vienne chez toi !

- Tu as une maison aussi !

- Moui mais elle est toute vide sans toi et je n'aime pas ça. Tu me manques trop.

- Mff...

Massu abandonna le combat et se contenta d'ouvrir les bras pour laisser son collègue se coller à lui.

« Tegoshi-senpai il est fort. »

L'ayant sans doute entendu Tego lui lança un clin d'œil pendant qu'il se blottissait contre son doudou préféré puis, pendant le reste de la journée, les caprices recommencèrent. Selon le diable déguisé en ange la loge était trop chaude alors il demanda à son cadet de l'éventer. Puis il eut trop froid donc Yamada alla lui chercher une boisson chaude que finalement il ne but pas car elle contenait trop de calories.

Il déclara ensuite qu'il était bientôt temps de changer la décoration de la pièce et il dressa une liste impressionnante de choses que le jump dut aller acheter dans l'après-midi. Lorsque sa tâche fut accomplie il appris alors que Tegoshi avait changé d'avis. Il se retrouva par conséquent avec une tonne de trucs inutiles qu'il donna sans une seule explication à des juniors qui passaient par là. Ceux-ci se montrèrent ravis bien entendu.

Le soir craignant que son tortionnaire de charme ne revienne à l'attaque il envoya un message à Masuda le suppliant de bien vouloir loger son ami et, serein, il s'endormit immédiatement rêvant d'un peu de solitude.


	6. Chinen Arashi: Abandon?

Et non vous ne rêvez pas voici bien le chapitre suivant ! On pourra dire merci à cette foutue pluie qui tombe sur Tokyo sans discontinuité depuis hier seize heures ! Je suis contente de passer mon jour de repos enfermée chez moi. Vous me direz cela me permet de regarder le débat présidentiel. D'ailleurs rien à voir mais si vous avez plus de dix-huit ans allez voter dimanche !

Je pense que ce chapitre est surtout un chapitre de transition alors ne vous attendez pas à un truc spectaculaire (Non un dragon géant ne va pas enlever la princesse Ohno).

Voilà ! Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires. ^^

* * *

><p><span>Jour trois :<span>

Finalement de la peur ou de l'admiration quel sentiment est le plus fort ? Cette question taraudait tranquillement un Jun perdu dans ses pensées. Même si il s'était montré confiant hier suite à la fuite de leur kôhai, plus le temps passait plus il doutait.

Un petit quelque chose dans la personnalité de Chinen lui disait que finalement ils n'en avaient pas terminé avec ce petit bonhomme.

La façon donc il regardait Ohno était un indice suffisant de l'amour sans limite que ressentait le Jump. Cela en était même troublant.

Personne au sein de Arashi, même pas Riida, ne semblait comprendre la raison de cette idolâtrie. Bien entendu il est un bon leader qui arrive à concilier les avis de tous. Il écoute tout le monde et surtout il parvient à calmer les tensions mais bon, soyons franc, il s'agit juste de Satoshi ! Il n'y a pas de quoi lui dresser un culte non plus !

Même si il a des qualités il a également une tonne de défauts ! D'accord expressément pour la venue du cadet il a accepté d'exagérer son côté tête en l'air mais c'est un fait ! Le Ohno il n'est pas souvent là ! Il arrive régulièrement que lors d'une émission il « oublie » de parler ! Comment peut on oublier de parler ?

Il doit avoir un problème psychologique... Non parce que Matsujun il l'aime bien son leader mais il sait se montrer objectif ! Alors pourquoi avoir choisi de vénérer cet homme ? Pourquoi ne pas plutôt prendre Sho comme modèle ?

Sakurai voilà un homme qui a réussi ! C'est un johnny's connu qui a ouvert la voie à de nombreux jeunes ! Il a quand même fini diplômé en économie de la fameuse université de Keio ! Maintenant il est le premier journaliste de l'agence et grâce à lui Keiichiro avait même obtenu la possibilité de montrer ses capacités à son tour dans ce domaine.

A la limite Aiba aussi peut attirer les juniors. Il a toujours franchi les difficultés en gardant le sourire. Peu importe qu'il s'effondre à cause de sa maladie il se relève toujours avec encore plus de force, de passion et de détermination... Il reste quand même parfois stupide mais on a tous nos faiblesses.

Si on passe à Nino alors là on tombe sur un acteur qui a su prouver sa valeur même à Hollywood. Mince quoi il a tourné un film de Clint Eastwood ! On ne va pas dire que pour avoir ce droit on doit juste se contenter d'être connu surtout quand on sait que ce réalisateur ne savait même pas que les Johnny's existaient !

Bon et lui-même... De façon objective disons juste qu'il a, à travers des rôles plus que cultes comme Mômô ou Domyoji, banalisé et mis en avant les johnny's dans les dramas... Mais de toute façon il a déjà des admirateurs comme Ryo alors pas besoin d'en avoir un de plus.

Jun avait beau chercher et retourner la question dans tous les sens il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Ohno... c'était son ami, un ami fidèle bien que complètement différent de lui. C'est un artiste dans le sens large du terme excellent danseur et chanteur, sculpteur, peintre, caricaturiste... Ok il a de quoi inspirer le respect.

- Aaaaaaaaaah ça m'énerve de réfléchir ! J'ai soif !

- Voici une citronnade Matsumoto-sama.

- Merci le micro... EEEEEEEH qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je... j'ai le droit de rester une semaine avec vous alors... je ne veux plus m'enfuir. Vous êtes nos modèles et je suis persuadé que en réalité vous êtes tous géniaux.

- Mais hier...

- Oui hier... J'ai réagi comme un gamin. Je sais bien que vous disiez ça en riant juste pour me tester et j'ai échoué j'en ai conscience. Désolé d'être stupide Matsumoto-sama. Pour me faire pardonner j'ai ramené un cadeau pour Ohno-senpai. J'espère qu'il acceptera de me pardonner.

- J'aurai dû me douter que les microbes de ton genre sont très résistants.

Chinen venait de remonter dans l'estime de Matsujun sans le savoir. Après tout on pouvait admirer le courage dont le cadet avait dû faire preuve pour revenir dans cette loge. Il avait été tellement effrayé suite à cette « ballade » en bateau et pourtant il se dressait actuellement juste devant lui. D'accord il semblait fuir son regard mais il était là ! Voilà un petit homme plein de bravoure prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée avec Arashi.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit laissant entrer un Sho apparemment fatigué. Des cernes noires et profondes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Il s'allongea avec joie sur le premier canapé qu'il croisa alors que un Aiba énergique et survolté arrivait au même moment. Celui-ci se figea en voyant le jump présent, soupira et comprit que rien n'était terminé.

Yuri s'approcha d'eux doucement en baissant la tête. Il tripotait ses doigts et semblait hésiter sur la façon dont il devait prendre la parole. Pris de pitié Masaki lui adressa un sourire.

- Chinen-kun tu vas bien ?

- Je... ça va oui.

- Bien dormi ?

- Pas vraiment mais je suis là aujourd'hui. J'essayerai de me montrer digne de votre groupe même si jusque à présent je n'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir réussi. Aiba-san sachez que pour moi vous êtes un homme incroyable et surtout un exemple. J'aimerai un jour pouvoir comme vous rendre mes fans heureux juste par un sourire.

- Mouai pas besoin de faire de la lèche non plus. Tu as tes qualités et moi les miennes et même si tu es mon kôhai tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir inférieur ou je ne sais quoi. Ne change pas.

Le plus jeune allait maintenant s'adresser à Sakurai mais celui-ci prit les devants.

- Je ne compte pas revenir sur ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. Pour moi faire des études c'est la base de tout. Avoir de l'éducation, une culture, ne pas se limiter à n'être qu'une gravure de magazine sans cerveau c'est aussi ça le gage du succès. Tu as un rôle important auprès des autres jeunes. Tu devrais y penser. Ne renonce pas à t'ouvrir de nouvelles portes. C'est vrai que Riida n'a pas été à l'université mais il a des capacités différentes qu'il a su exploiter.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir cette envie de continuer mes études. Ma passion c'est mon groupe et je veux m'y consacrer totalement. Peut être que je changerai d'avis dans quelques années et il ne sera pas trop tard pour reprendre mon cursus universitaire. Je n'ai pas le sentiment de me fermer des opportunités mais juste de suivre mon cœur.

- Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais Nino est encore en retard. _Jun trouvait cette scène bien touchante mais ça suffisait ! _Le moucheron va voir si il n'est pas en bas et cherche notre leader aussi sinon demain on n'aura toujours pas commencé.

Après un rapide salut Chinen quitta la salle laissant les trois johnny's entre eux. Matsumoto soupira bruyamment.

- On va faire comment désormais ? Ça m'amusait au début toute cette histoire et puis en tant que senpai je trouvai cela normal d'aider nos kôhai des jump mais là...

- Voilà Jun qui abandonne. C'est bien un cas unique.

- Je ne laisse rien tomber Aiba ! C'est juste que le gamin n'a pas que des défauts ! Beaucoup n'aurait pas osé se repointer ici le lendemain pas vrai ?

- Je le concède.

- Alors arrêtons tout ça. Il aime Ohno et alors ? Peut être que cette adoration va le pousser à devenir encore meilleur. Peut être que les autres pensent que je suis un sadique ou je ne sais quoi d'autre mais vous vous savez que ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'être comme ça... sauf avec Jin mais lui il est un cas particulier.

- Tu proposes quoi alors ? _Demanda Sho encore allongé les yeux fermés mais dressant l'oreille._

- On se comporte normalement avec lui et on laisse les bébés se débrouiller entre eux.

- Très bien mais tu préviens Takaki ! On accepte de te suivre mais pas d'assumer.

- Vive le courage de Aiba.

Sur ces mots Chinen refit son apparition accompagné de Ninomiya et de Satoshi. Ce dernier tenait dans ses mains un paquet qu'il regardait avec amour. Il en montra le contenu aux autres des étoiles dans les yeux. Ce soir Arashi mangerait des steaks de requin à défaut d'avoir eu la chance d'en pêcher un la veille.

Les deux semblaient toutefois abasourdis de se trouver en présence de Yuri et après un léger signe de tête Jun retrouva les autres membres de Arashi dans le couloir. Il expliqua rapidement la décision qu'ils venaient de prendre puis il se rendit dans la loge des Hey say jump.

Les sept jeunes répétaient une ancienne chorégraphie dans une bonne humeur apparente. Ils se stoppèrent en un instant en voyant entrer leur senpai et ils comprirent à sa mine qu'il avait une chose importante à annoncer.

- Bonjours les moustiques ! Tout va bien ? Takaki j'aimerai te dire un truc.

- On vous écoute Matsumoto-senpai.

- Très bien alors on est bien gentil et on a fait tout notre possible mais c'est terminé. Le Chinen il n'est pas méchant alors il ne mérite pas tout ça. On peut comprendre qu'il exagère avec son admiration et qu'il doit largement vous saouler et on va agir pour ça mais on ne compte plus le traumatiser.

- Vous allez faire quoi alors ?

- Sato-kun va lui parler calmement. Il a une certaine influence sur lui donc je suis certain qu'il pourra changer les choses et si vraiment cela est inefficace alors on avisera. C'est une promesse que je vous fais et je la tiendrai.

- On vous fait confiance alors mais sachez que tout cela est vraiment devenu insupportable pour nous. Venir à l'agence est un calvaire. On sait que à l'instant même où nous mettrons les pieds ici on entendra constamment la même rengaine. On aime notre groupe et sincèrement on adore Yamada et Chinen mais trop c'est trop.

La porte derrière eux grinça révélant la présence d'oreilles indiscrètes. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir puis des sanglots. Quelqu'un avait surpris cette discussion gênante mais qui ?


	7. Yamada Tegomasu: le drame du croissant

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic et oui moi qui avait prévu d'écrire trois chapitres... Enfin pas grave. ^^ Vous avez donc compris que je pense clôturer cette histoire la semaine prochaine et ensuite me direz vous? Et bien j'ai promis à Doomi un truc mais je ne sais plus avec quel couple... enfin si des kanja mais qui? ^^

Avec un peu de retard je souhaite un très bon dix-neuvième anniversaire à Yamada (et surtout un très bon anniversaire à Yuu-chou! ^^).

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires!

* * *

><p><span>Jour trois :<span>

Yamada était heureux. Sa nuit avait été parfaite. Il avait posé sa tête sur l'oreiller à vingt et une heure et quand son réveil avait réussi à le tirer de son sommeil il était sept heures. Il se sentait détendu et prêt à attaquer une nouvelle journée en compagnie de ses senpais.

Il sortit en vitesse de chez lui et, avant d'arriver à l'agence il passa à une boulangerie et acheta des viennoiseries françaises. Juste grâce à l'odeur il en salivait d'avance. Cela serait son cadeau pour remercier Masuda de son geste de la veille.

Il prit également deux cafés au lait et un chocolat chaud. Fier de lui il pénétra dans la loge. Massu lisait une revue pendant que Tegoshi boudait. Rien ne change finalement au sein de Tegomass et cela le fit sourire. Ses aînés semblaient très heureux de vivre de cette manière. Takahisa supportait les caprices de Yuya sans rechigner et était même capable de le faire obéir quand cela était nécessaire. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

Les deux ne l'ayant apparemment pas encore repéré il allait s'annoncer quand Tego prit la parole.

- Pourquoi tu me dis toujours non pour ça ?

- Parce que le jour où je te dirai oui je ne t'intéresserai plus.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas un gamin capricieux à ce point là je te signale.

- Oui et pour bien me le prouver tu boudes maintenant.

- J'en ai marre d'attendre c'est tout ! Ça fait trois mois que je t'ai dit je t'aime et tu ne m'as toujours pas fait l'amour !

- EEH ? PARDON ? Masuda-san doit vous faire quoi ?

- OUPS... Masubidou j'ai fait une bêtise pas vrai ?

- Comme d'habitude de toute façon. Je ne comprends même pas comment on a pu garder le secret pendant aussi longtemps. Yamada tu es le premier à le savoir. Avec Tego on forme un couple même si j'ai souvent l'impression d'être avec un gosse.

- JE NE TE PERMET PAS ! JE SUIS TEGOSHI YUYA PAS UN ENFANT !

- Alors comporte toi comme tel de temps en temps !

Yamada toujours sur le seuil de la porte ne savait pas vraiment si il avait bien compris la situation. Tegoshi-senpai et Masuda-san... ?

Sa vie ne venait pas de s'effondrer mais le choc était quand même rude à encaisser. Il regarda avec désespoir son senpai préféré puis il alla s'asseoir en face de lui. Il tendit tout de même la boisson chaude à Tegoshi puis il avala avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux les deux cafés qu'il avait acheté. On peut accepter la situation mais aller jusqu'à faire un cadeau à son rival ça non !

Il déballa ensuite les croissants et Yuya se jeta dans ses bras. Le fourbe était donc prêt à tout pour obtenir ce genre de douceur le matin. Il nicha son visage dans le cou du jump et il déposa ses lèvres sur la chair frémissante. Une fois son méfait accompli il adressa un magnifique sourire à son admirateur.

- Yama-kun tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Content de l'apprendre.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment un kôhai génial ? Sans doute le meilleur de tous !

- C'est gentil de me le dire.

- Alors si tu pouvais me donner un croissant tu serais encore plus mignon.

- A part se servir de votre charme pour obtenir quelque chose vous savez faire autre chose ?

- Pourquoi tu es méchant avec moi ? Je vais pleurer !

- Je vous en prie ! Ça peut être drôle !

Vexé, choqué, sans doute un peu triste aussi de la réaction de son cadet, Tegoshi s'en éloigna le visage baissé. Il trouva presque instinctivement refuge dans les bras de Massu et décida de ne plus adresser la parole à cet intrus. De toute façon lui, Tegoshi Yuya, perfection parmi les perfections, n'avait nul besoin de s'attirer les faveurs de ce truc qui se prétendait Johnny's !

Il renifla tout doucement pendant que Taka raffermissait son étreinte lançant un regard noir à son kôhai.

Le manager arriva sur cet entre fait et c'est dans une ambiance lourde et sombre qu'ils commencèrent une interview pour Popolo. Le thème, joie de vivre... On en était bien loin en ce moment pourtant, en bons professionnels, les Tegomass firent de leurs mieux.

Le retour dans la salle de repos une heure après s'effectua dans un silence de plomb et quand Yamada voulut arranger la situation cela fut pire que mieux.

- Écoutez je...

- Tu rien du tout ! Je ne veux plus t'avoir comme admirateur ! Tu es méchant, égoïste, sans intérêt et laid !

- Tego arrête tu vas trop loin.

- Je m'en moque ! Il est nul comme kôhai ! Il n'est même pas capable de m'apporter une paille de la bonne couleur ! Son omelette était froide et le soleil ressemblait à une pomme de terre ! Son lit était trop dur et puis et puis... SES CALINS NE SONT PAS DOUX ! Qu'il retourne donc dans son groupe pourri dans lequel personne ne l'aime !

- N'IMPORTE QUOI ! ON S'ADORE TOUS !

- Vraiment ? Alors va demander à Takaki pourquoi tu es avec nous maintenant !

- TEGOSHI YUYA CA SUFFIT !

- De quoi parle Tegoshi-san ?

- De rien Yamada-kun. Quand Tego est en colère il dit n'importe quoi dans le seul but de blesser les gens. Tu ne dois pas toujours l'écouter tu sais.

- Vas y fais moi passer pour un menteur et je ne dirai rien non plus ! Fais ce que tu veux Yamada mais sache que je dis simplement la vérité. Si tu ne me crois pas renseigne toi.

- Très bien ! J'y vais alors !

- Bon vent et étouffe toi avec un croissant !

- TEGO !

Sans chercher à écouter les remontrances de Masuda à l'égard de son compagnon le Jump quitta la loge de Tegomass afin de rejoindre la salle de danse de son groupe. En s'y rendant il croisa sur la route Chinen qui prenait la même direction. Il avait apparemment été chargé d'une mission de la plus haute importance par Aiba-san donner le téléphone que Matsumoto avait oublié sur son fauteuil.

Il profita de cette rencontre pour lui parler en privé.

- Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis au sujet de Ohno-san ?

- Pour moi il reste le meilleur même si...

- Même si ?

- Disons qu'il n'est pas exactement comme je l'avais imaginé.

- Tu l'as sans doute idéalisé.

- C'est peut être ça mais il reste un senpai incroyable qui a tout réussi ! Disons juste que maintenant je sais qu'il est un humain et non un dieu. Et toi alors ? Tegoshi-san est toujours aussi parfait ?

- Franchement ? C'est un gamin capricieux ! Il a l'habitude d'obtenir tout ce qu'il désire avant même qu'il ne le désire ! On dirait un roi !

- Oh... donc tu ne l'aimes plus ?

- Ben si et c'est ça le pire ! Même si il a des tonnes de défauts on ne peut pas le détester ! Je te jure que je veux vraiment devenir comme lui ! Je rêve de pouvoir demander l'impossible et de voir les autres courir pour me rendre heureux !

- Quel programme. Je suis désolé pour les membres de ton groupe.

- Chinen tu es dans mon groupe ! Doublement même !

- Ouah ! Ohno-senpai m'a contaminé ! Je vais planer toute la journée désormais.

- On va former le duo de choc grâce à nos deux modèles. Bon allons voir les autres maintenant j'ai quelque chose à demander. Enfin je suis persuadé que Tegoshi-senpai a dit cela pour me punir.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Chut, écoute !

Matsujun se trouvait devant les jumps et semblait avoir une discussion sérieuse. Discrètement Yamada entrouvrit la porte et ils tendirent l'oreille. Après tout ils apprendraient peut être des choses intéressantes et quoi de mieux que rapporter ensuite les ragots aux juniors toujours friands de ce genre d'indiscrétion.

Peut être que s'abstenir de rester aurait été la solution.

- Vous allez faire quoi alors ?

- Sato-kun va lui parler calmement. Il a une certaine influence sur lui donc je suis certain qu'il pourra changer les choses et si vraiment cela est inefficace alors on avisera. C'est une promesse que je vous fais et je la tiendrai.

- On vous fait confiance alors mais sachez que tout cela est vraiment devenu insupportable pour nous. Venir à l'agence est un calvaire. On sait que à l'instant même où nous mettrons les pieds ici on entendra constamment la même rengaine. On aime notre groupe et sincèrement on adore Yamada et Chinen mais trop c'est trop.

Sous le choc de la révélation Chinen se laissa glisser le long du mur et un long sanglot lui échappa. Yamada lui s'enfuit sans plus attendre.

Il se sentait triste d'accord mais surtout en colère. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir été trahi par ses amis, pratiquement sa famille. Les autres avaient dû trouver cela amusant ! Il avait été tellement heureux de se voir offrir cette opportunité exceptionnelle mais en réalité c'était le seul moyen que les autres avaient trouvé pour se débarrasser de deux membres encombrants et indésirables.

Il avait été bien naïf depuis le début. Pris dans ses pensées amères il ne vit pas l'obstacle qui se dressait devant lui et il fonça tête en avant dans le pauvre homme qui se trouvait sur son passage. Yamada se releva immédiatement et poursuivit sa route sans un mot pour sa victime plus que sonnée par le choc.

Il s'en moquait royalement ! La seule chose qui l'importait était de quitter ce bâtiment au plus vite ! Sans même s'en rendre compte il aboutit dans le couloir des Tegomass et il poussa la porte de la loge. Il se jeta dans les bras de Tego et il s'autorisa alors à pleurer pendant que l'aîné le protégeait de ses bras. Il était enfin en sécurité.


	8. Chinen Yamada: une solution secrète?

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui m'a donné bien du mal. J'espère que vous avez apprécié de la lire en tout cas. ^^

Pour information en écriture normale vous pourrez lire la situation de Chinen, en italique celle de Yamada et en gras celle de l'homme mystère.

Merci pour vos commentaires et à très vite dans une nouvelle fic !

* * *

><p>Chinen ne réagit même pas quand les autres le découvrirent en pleurs dans le couloir. Toute cette histoire était trop douloureuse pour lui. Finalement est ce que son groupe formait vraiment ce cocon protecteur dont il avait besoin dans ce milieu intransigeant ? Si ses amis ou ses collègues ou peu importe comment ils pouvaient le voir, avaient un soucis avec lui, l'honnêteté et la franchise n'aurait elle pas été la solution ?<p>

Pour qu'un groupe reste uni il doit être capable de concilier les défauts et les qualités de tous. Il avait compris ce point central en passant ces quelques jours au sein de Arashi. Ses senpais avaient des caractères bien spéciaux mais ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de dépasser leurs problèmes sans trop d'accrochages.

Les membres des Hey say jump formaient un cercle autour de lui qu'il pensait solide mais en un instant ils venaient de détruire tout cela.

Takaki s'approcha lentement et s'abaissa à sa hauteur. Il pouvait admirer les dégâts qu'il avait provoqué sans réellement le vouloir. Bien entendu voir et surtout entendre, Yamada et Chinen répéter inlassablement les mêmes choses et vanter les mérites de leurs idoles était lassant mais il ne voulait certainement pas provoquer ces larmes qui dévalaient actuellement les joues du plus jeune.

Il se pencha vers lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras sans prévoir un seul instant la réaction de Yuri. Celui-ci se figea instantanément puis redevenant apparemment maître de son corps il le repoussa violemment. Takaki, sous le choc, vit son ami se relever et partir les laissant tous consternés dans le couloir, les bras ballants et le cœur lourd.

**Pendant ce temps là dans l'un des couloirs de la Jimusho, un homme reprenait peu à peu ses esprits après le choc violent qu'il venait de recevoir. Si il ne se trompait pas un junior non identifié venait de le percuter avec une force prodigieuse et l'avait projeté au sol. Premier constat, le sol c'est dur et deuxième constat, l'être infâme était parti sans s'excuser.**

** Il allait retrouver son agresseur foi de Johnny's et il allait lui tailler ses oreilles en pointe... Bon il était surtout temps qu'il abandonne les expressions légèrement stupides et surtout vieillottes de sa mère.**

** Il parvint à se redresser et constata que sa tête ne lui tournait plus autant. Sa recherche allait pouvoir débuter.**

** Il se remit en marche et il entendit soudainement derrière lui des reniflements et des sanglots à peine dissimulés accompagnés du bruit précipité caractéristique d'une course rapide. Quelqu'un avait l'air de vivre une sale journée. Pris de compassion et pensant qu'il s'agissait là de son kôhai repentant il se retourna et ne put éviter le second impact de sa journée.**

** Le jeune homme le bouscula sans ménagement et il se retrouva à nouveau par terre maudissant cette agence qui perdait lentement mais sûrement ses valeurs de respect des aînés ! Il allait tous les broyer si il mettait la main sur ses jeunes irrespectueux !**

_Pendant que Chinen fuyait ses partenaires, Yamada parvenait enfin tout doucement à reprendre ses esprits. Ses lames commencèrent à se tarir et il profita encore un instant des bras réconfortants de Tegoshi. Il était bien juste là. Il pouvait entendre le cœur de son aîné battre calmement et sa chaleur l'entourait. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir rester à cet endroit pendant l'éternité._

_ Il s'éloigna tout de même à regret mais resta toutefois blotti contre son senpai chéri. Celui-ci glissait maintenant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et si il en avait eu la possibilité le jump en aurait ronronné de plaisir._

_- Yamachan je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont pu te dire mais j'ai été stupide... Enfin ne répète à personne que je t'ai dit ça surtout !_

_- Promis Tegoshi-san._

_- Tu veux en parler un peu ?_

- _... Takaki il parlait à Matsumoto-senpai... Il a dit que le groupe ne nous supportait plus et qu'on était insupportable..._

_- Et alors ? Je te signale que je suis insupportable et que cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir énormément de fans et surtout des collègues compréhensifs... Bon après j'ai un avantage certain, je suis super mignon ! Personne ne peut résister à mon charme dévastateur et à mes bouilles choupis que je peux sortir sur demande._

_- Mais les autres ne me trouvent pas irrésistibles moi et ils ne me veulent plus dans les Hey say Jump._

_- Ils ont vraiment dit ça ? Excuse moi mais quand ils nous ont parlé du plan qu'ils voulaient mettre en place il n'a jamais été question de vous virer du groupe ! Ils voulaient juste que vous réalisiez que nous sommes loin d'être parfaits... enfin surtout Ohno-san. Tu devrais sans doute leurs donner une chance de s'exprimer. _

_- Est ce que Tegoshi-san me trouve horrible ? _

_- Pas du tout. Tu es un kôhai important pour moi et j'ai trouvé que passer un peu de temps avec toi était génial même si tu es incapable de donner la bonne paille ou de dessiner comme Masubidou._

_- Et Tegoshi-san est surtout un homme capricieux incapable de reconnaître les efforts des gens qui l'entourent._

_- Merci. Pour moi il s'agit là d'un grand compliment. Tu vois si ce genre de comportement ne plaisait pas alors ça fait longtemps que les autres auraient arrêté de me parler ou de satisfaire tous mes désirs non ? _

_- Pas faux._

_- Si ils le font, même si ils râlent, c'est parce que au final ils savent que je suis comme ça. Cela fait parti de ma personnalité et ils doivent faire avec. Si ils ne le font pas c'est juste qu'ils ne parviennent pas à m'accepter __totalement alors autant voir ces personnes là partir loin de moi. Je ne veux pas faire de concessions sur ce que je suis pour des êtres qui n'en valent pas la peine. Si demain Massu ou les membres de News m'annoncent qu'ils n'en peuvent plus alors je changerai un peu. _

_- Vous ne le prendriez pas mal ?_

_- Hmm sans doute que si car je suis habitué maintenant à voir le monde autour de moi plier à mes exigences mais je ferai un effort. Peut être que c'est justement cela que veulent Takaki et les autres non ?_

_- Un effort de ma part ?_

_- Oui. Que tu m'aimes tout le monde peut le comprendre après tout je suis parfait ! Par contre tu pourrais sans doute parler un peu moins de moi et surtout éviter les disputes stupides et stériles avec Chinen-kun. Vous ne parviendrez jamais à nous départager Ohno-san et moi parce que vous nous aimez vraiment. A la limite avec Yuri organisez vous des soirées privées pendant lesquelles vous pourrez discuter librement sans gêner les autres. De toute façon il faut que vous trouviez une solution._

_- Est ce que je pourrai continuer à venir dans la loge de Tegomass de temps en temps tout de même ?_

_- Bien entendu ! J'ai besoin de mon jus d'orange frais tous les matins tu sais. Cela peut être ta nouvelle mission au service de la perfection Tegoshi._

_- Je vais y penser alors et surtout j'achèterai un stock de pailles de toutes les couleurs._

_- C'est bien esclave tu progresses !_

_- Ehhhhhh !_

_ C'est au milieu d'un éclat de rire et des cris de protestations de Yamada que Hikaru, partit à la recherche de Chinen arriva. Il s'excusa poliment et après avoir entendu la situation Yamada abandonna la présence rassurante de son modèle. _

_ Tegoshi-san avait raison après tout. Ils allaient devoir changer certaines choses Yuri et lui mais tout se passerait bien._

_ Il grimpa les escaliers menant au dernier étage et poussa une petite porte discrète leur permettant, à Chinen et à lui de s'isoler quand ils en ressentaient le besoin. Ils n'avaient parler de cette cachette à personne et il était persuadé que son ami devait se trouver là actuellement. Un léger bruit à sa droite confirma son sentiment._

Yuri avait trouvé refuge sur le canapé de la salle de repos désertée depuis bien longtemps du dernier étage. Il était bien là, seul, dans le noir. Il savait que en cas de soucis Yamada saurait le retrouver sans problème.

D'ailleurs la porte venait de s'ouvrir laissant apercevoir la silhouette si connue de son ami se dessiner dans un rai de lumière. Sans une parole celui-ci replongea la pièce dans l'obscurité et, en tâtonnant, il retrouva sa place à côté de son collègue.

Ryosuke s'assit à ses côtés et le cadet en profita pour poser sa tête sur cette épaule amicale. Ils profitèrent un instant du silence ambiant semblant savourer ce moment de paix puis Chinen accepta de parler.

- On va faire quoi maintenant ?

- On va continuer normalement et ne plus faire allusion à ce que nous avons entendu.

- Tu penses que c'est la solution ?

- Je ne crois pas mais à part changer on ne peut rien faire pas vrai ? On va tenter de se montrer moins enthousiaste concernant nos senpais.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux arrêter d'admirer Ohno moi...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai dit ! On va simplement moins en parler devant les autres. Tegoshi-san a eu une bonne idée et si tu veux on pourra la mettre en place !

- Il a proposé quoi ?

- On pourrait se retrouver plusieurs soirs par semaine juste tous les deux pour discuter de nos passions non ? On regarderait des DVDs ou des émissions et on pourrait commenter tranquillement les prestations sans embêter les gens que cela n'intéresse pas.

- Et on garde ces réunions secrètes ?

- Oui ! Ça sera notre moment juste à nous ! Pas besoin de le partager ou de le dévoiler ! Ça te tente alors ?

- Bien mais on commence ce soir et on va chez moi !

- Ça marche ! On devrait peut être rejoindre le groupe non ? Ils te cherchaient tous et n'avaient pas l'air très glorieux.

- J'ai une meilleure idée ! On les laisse fouiller toute l'agence et on va manger au restaurant ! On les rassurera demain.

- … Tu sais tu devrais peut être devenir fan de Tegoshi-san finalement... Je suis certain qu'il aurait pensé à ça aussi... Tu es diabolique.

- Alors tu pourras devenir mon plus grand fan et je te laisserai même tomber amoureux de Chinen Yuri.

- Pourquoi pas après tout... Cela demande réflexion mais pour l'instant on va manger ! Je choisis le restaurant je te préviens !

**Plusieurs heures avaient passé depuis les deux fameux accidents mais il ne renonçait pas ! Il était bien déterminé à obtenir un pardon sincère de la part de ses kôhais turbulents. Il n'avait toujours pas découvert l'identité de ces monstres mais foi de Matsuoka Masahiro il y arriverait un jour... ou pas. **


End file.
